


Womble of Ripper Street

by Barcardivodka



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Crack, Gen, Wombles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets of Whitechapel are dangerous places for all who live within them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womble of Ripper Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack!fic
> 
> It's one of a series of fics featuring Wombles.
> 
> Wombles are eco-friendly small furry creatures who make use of the rubbish humans throw away. The Wombles first appeared in a series of children's book and then became a cartoon series. Please do Google them for more information, but I strongly advise that you do not listen to any of the songs! :)

Toblerone snatched up the abandoned bucket with a triumphant cry. Even though it was dented and the seam had buckled, making it useless for its original purpose, the young Womble knew how to give it a new lease of life.

“Oi!”

At the angry shout Toblerone looked up, his eyes widening in horror as a large, scruffy human lurched towards him. With a firm grip on his prize, he turned and ran. Humans were not to be trusted, they were cruel and vicious. Toblerone had listened with dread as the older Wombles told tales of the humans’ misdeeds, their voices lowering to whispers as they spoke the names of Wombles who had never returned from their foraging.

Toblerone scampered along the pavement, ducking into narrow streets and along the maze of back alleys to escape the determined human who gave chased. The words the human shouted caused Toblerone’s heart to pound in terror, money, pelt, meat. They were words he had heard before, around the hearth fire, as his clan told their tales of their daily forage and their interaction with the humans.

He desperately tried to remain in the pre-dawn shadows as he ran, trying to become invisible, to escape.

Toblerone scurried left at the end of a narrow street and right into a pair of legs, a pair of human legs. The force of the impact knocked him backwards and he landed with a bone jarring bounce on the hard cobbled street, his bucket clanking loudly as he lost his hold on it. He looked up and up and up at the looming human and let out a squeak of fear as he pushed himself to his feet and turned and ran back the way he came, only to come face to face with the human already chasing him.

“You little two-legged bastard rat,” the scruffy human growled as he advanced towards Tolberone, who suddenly found himself backed up against the other human’s legs.

“That will be enough of that,” the looming human said in a booming voice.

“Ain’t nothing but an animal,” the scruffy human replied, “I can catch it and sell if I want. Ain’t no law against that, Inspector, sir.”

“Drake!” the looming human suddenly called, as yet another human came into view and pushed the scruffy human hard.

“You be on your way,” Drake snarled. “Or I’ll be giving you a beating you will well remember.”

“Fucking mutton shunter,” the scruffy human swore, as he backed away, gobbing on the cobbles before turning and disappearing back into the narrow street.

Drake squatted down in front of Toblerone and smiled. “You’re safe now,” he reassured as he handed Toblerone the bucket. “You one of Madam Waffle’s lot?” he asked.

Toblerone nodded slowly. He had heard of a human named Drake. Madam Waffle spoke fondly of him. He was what all humans had the potential to be, she would say. He was kind to those who required it, and tough enough to protect those who weren’t strong enough to protect themselves. Toblerone started to feel his fear ebb away, although he kept a cautious eye of Drake companion.

“Drake, is this a Womble?” the looming human asked, as he too squatted down next to Drake. Even at this level he was still twice the height of Toblerone.

“Aye, Inspector Reid.” Drake confirmed. “Although he’s a little off his patch.”

“I would concur. Wimbledon Common is some distance from here, quite the journey for one so small.”

“No, his clan is from St Mary’s Park, off Alder Street. They’re having a tough time of it. A butcher at Spitalfields is paying a pound each for one of them. He sells them on to one of the restaurants in Mayfair.” Drake explained, his voice tinged with sadness.

“I was led to understand that Wombles are held in high regard at Wimbledon. Why would they venture to a more dangerous location?” Reid enquired.

“They need more space, just like us,” Drake replied.

Toblerone clutched his bucket to his chest and looked from one human to the other as they spoke. Although he was now certain the human’s would not hurt him, especially as one of them was Drake, dawn had almost broken and he had to get home before too many more humans spilled onto the streets.

“Home,” he said, as he looked up at the two humans.

“I think that is an excellent idea, young…sir?” Reid looked at Drake, who nodded.

“Tolberone, isn’t it?” Drake asked. Tolberone nodded and smiled.

“I think it best if we were to provide Tolberone an escort home,” Reid stated.

Drake held his arms out to Tolberone. “If you will permit me to carry you?”

Tolberone hesitated for just a moment, before scrambling into the outstretched arms, snuffling in glee when both humans stood up and the world suddenly looked very different from such a high vantage point.

And with long, loping steps Tolberone was carried home, to the safety of the hearth fire and a tale to tell to rival the older Wombles.


End file.
